Young
by VampireGleekxx
Summary: It has been years since Sophie Stewart was in the Bay, and now she is back. But, not in a way anything expected. With deep secrets and hidden past, Sophie tries to keep them under wraps, but will a certain Braxton soon uncover them? REWRITTEN


**Summary: **_It has been years since Sophie Stewart was in the Bay, and now she is back. But, not in a way anything expected. With deep secrets and hidden past, Sophie tries to keep them under wraps, but will a certain Braxton soon uncover them? REWRITTEN_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own anything in Home and Away or anything mentioned in it that isn't apart of the show. The only thing I own is Sophie._

**Warning: **_Language. Violence._

**A/N: Just to avoid confusion, Sophie was born to Alf and Ailsa in 1991, 2 years after Duncan, and 10 years before Ailsa died. Hope that just clears things up for you guys reading it. **

* * *

**Chapter One**

Everyone was gathered in or outside the surf club on the morning of the Surf Carnival. It didn't start for another while, so people were getting drinks and everything first. Roo and Gina laughed as John was practically _telling _the Summer Bay team to win. After _five long __years_. He was just about finishing up, when a loud, banging beat was heard approaching the surf club. Everyone's heads turned to see a Black Audi A4 pull up beside the surf club. The driver and passenger windows rolled down, and the loud, banging rap music blaring out.

"You don't think it's more River Boys?" Roo questioned as the car pulled to a rough stop.

"No, they wouldn't be driving that" Gina said. It was obviously a very expensive car. A River Boy wouldn't drive that. The passenger door was shoved open and a tall slim blonde stepped out. A blue strapless dress, that was tight around the bust, but flowed from the waist down, showed off her mile long legs, which ended at her pair of nude heels. In her hand was a nude YSL clutch bag and a gold link bracelet dangled around her wrist, slightly revealing her swirly _Believe _tattoo that traveled from the side of her wrist down for about an inch and a half. Her black and gold feather earrings blue in the coastal breeze as she slammed the door, angrily behind her. Her blonde hair was tied back into a fancy up do, leaving her slender shoulders on display. The engine of the car shut off an a man, a few years older than the woman, who appeared to be in her early twenties, got out of the drivers seat. He was wears a plain black suit and a white shirt, with the top buttons undone. She walked towards the back of the car, with him following on the opposite side.

"What did you think you were doing?" He asked following after the angry blonde, teetering away in her heels "You could have gotten us both killed back there"

"Well, that would have been better than spending another minute with you" The blonde replied, not even looking at her handsome man following her. Everyone couldn't help up watch as the argument was breaking out between the pair. The man grabbed a hold to the blondes arm, and she fought him off straight away "No, don't you dare touch me. Did you actually think I wasn't going to find out about you and those skanks you've been seeing behind my back. You're a disgrace, Johnny"

"Really what about the guy you were screwing?" He asked, noticeably getting angry "huh?"

"That was three years ago, Johnny" She argued back "and that was only after you slept with someone else, as well. What was her name? Penelope? or was it's Harriet? Oh, wait, it was both" She turned to walk away, but he grabbed a tight hold onto her arm, from which she was unable to break free.

"You're not walking away from me, Sophie" He said, his nostrils flaring in anger "You're coming back with me now, and we're going to go to this wedding"

"What do you can go screw the bride too before she's a married woman?" Sophie replied managing to get her arm out of his iron grip "No thanks"

"Fine" Johnny said giving in "Just remember you are nothing without me? You didn't even have a home when I met you. _I _gave _you _everything. Money. Cars. Clothes. Just remember I can take that all away from you when you walk away"

"Do what you want, Johnny, you're going to do it anyway" Sophie said

"You know what, I will do that" Johnny said squaring up to her, but Sophie didn't back down. The blonde stood her ground as the man towered over her "I will take _my _money, _my _house, _my _cars. Everything. You'll have nothing by this time next week. You'll be back to being the same _tramp_ you were before I made you who you are now. Enjoy you're life, bitch" He turned and walked back his car. Sophie stood strong where she was, as he started the engine again. Anger consumed her fully. Nobody calls her a bitch or a tramp and gets away with it. She bent down and picked up a palm sized pebble that was laying on the ground. Everyone watching on gasped as the let the peddle fly out of her hand, sending it crashing through the back window of the expensive car. Sophie even gasped, letting her hand fly over her mouth, when she realized what she had just done.

"Oh My God" She breathed. Nobody, not even herself could believe it. The back window had shattered, and Johnny got out of the still running car, angrier than ever. He stomped his way over towards a shocked Sophie.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you bitch?" He asked pushing her shoulder, sending Sophie stumbling backwards. That's when John Palmer decided to intervene as it was starting to turn ugly "You broke my fucking window. You are going to pay for that"

"What, you going to hit me again, Johnny?" Sophie asked standing up to him "Go ahead. Because I am _not _paying you back and I am _not _sorry I just did that"

"Oh, I will make you" Johnny said, reclining his hand. John attempted to step in, but was too late, as Johnny sent the back of his hand flying down, slapping against Sophie's cheek.

"What do you think you're doing?" John said pushing the man away from the young woman, who's hand was covering her throbbing cheek. Roo and Gina made there way over to help her as tears began to fall from her eyes "For one, you don't hit women. That's the cowards way out of things. And two, this is a public event"

"You'll be hearing from my lawyer" Johnny threatened, pointing past John's arm at Sophie. He then turned and went back to his battered car and drove away.

"Are you alright?" Roo asked the woman who was looking down to the ground crying, holding her cheek. Sophie recognized the voice and her head moved up slowly.

"Roo?" Sophie questioned, seeing her sister. She didn't even know her sister was in Australia. Then looking around, Sophie realized that they had stopped in Summer Bay. Her home. She didn't even bother to look around, she was too engorged in her argument with her now ex.

"Oh My God, Sophie" Roo said wrapping her arms around her little sister.


End file.
